The invention relates to a refrigerant compressor comprising a drive motor and a compressor unit which compresses a refrigerant entering through a suction inlet and allows it to exit through a pressure outlet.
Refrigerant compressors of this type are usually compressors known from the state of the art.
In refrigerant compressors of this type however, it is necessary to protect them from damage so that refrigerant compressors of this type should only be operated under permissible compressor conditions which are defined by a deployment field given in a deployment diagram.
For this reason, refrigerant compressors of this type are partly operated by an external monitoring system which is described for example, in the user manual issued by the company CAREL Industries HQs, Via del Industria, 35020 Brugine-Padova (Italy), Manual Version: 1.6 dated Aug. 24, 2009 with the title “Standard Chiller Modular HP 1/4 Generic/Bitzer screw compressor and CAREL valve, Application program for pC01, pC02, pC03”.
However, a combination of a refrigerant compressor and an external monitoring system of this type brings with it a multiplicity of problems since the deployment field in the external monitoring system does not necessarily agree with the permissible compressor conditions of the refrigerant compressor.
Consequently, the working reliability of a refrigerant compressor of this type cannot be ensured.
Consequently, the object of the invention is to improve a refrigerant compressor of the type described hereinabove in such a way that it works as reliably as possible.